SNX-111 is a new voltage-sensitive calcium channel blocker that specifically blocks neuronal (N-type) calcium channels. These channels are found in highest density within the substantia gelatinosa of the dorsal horn, where blockage of calcium influx has been shown to create analgesia. The presumed mechanism of action of SNX-111 is the blockage of N-type calcium channels which in turn modulates neurotransmitter release.